falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Gob
|level =3 |tag skills = |derived =Hit Points: 35 |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Cowardly |assistance =Helps Friends and Allies |refid = |edid =Gob |baseid = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} Gobtholemew "Gob"'Name used in ''Fallout 3 Official Guide (page 156) is an abused ghoul bartender who works at Moriarty's Saloon in Megaton in the year 2277. Background Treated as a freakish, second-class citizen by many people in Megaton (particularly Colin Moriarty), Gob is skittish and nervous, always looking over his shoulder. He does his best to maintain a sense of humor and to be friendly with customers, but this is mostly out of his desire not to be beaten. Confessor Cromwell and Mother Maya treat Gob with respect and an air of reverence because of their spiritual beliefs.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.74: "'Gob'' Treated as a freakish, second-class citizen by many people in Megaton (particularly Colin Moriarty), Gob is skittish and nervous, always looking over his shoulder. He does his best to maintain a sense of humor and to be friendly with customers, but this is mostly out of his desire not to be beaten. Confessor Cromwell and Mother Maya treat Gob with respect and an air of reverence because of their spiritual beliefs." (Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition Wasteland Census) Gob used to live in Underworld with his adoptive "mother," Carol, in Carol's Place. He set out into the wasteland to find fortune and was caught by a group of slavers. Colin Moriarty then purchased him as his slave. He works for Colin Moriarty to repay the debt presumably incurred when Moriarty purchased Gob from the slavers. Gob has been working to repay his debt for 15 years, since Moriarty also charges Gob for rent and food.The Lone Wanderer: "What's the story with that Ghoul?" Nova: "Who, Gob? Well, if you can get past how he looks, he's a sweetheart. Colin's awfully hard on him, though." (Nova.txt)The Lone Wanderer: "Where did he come from?" Nova: "He don't talk about it much but apparently, there's a whole city of Ghouls somewhere down in DC. He's mentioned his mother a couple of times, but other than that, he won't really say. He's been here for... I guess about fifteen years now. Ever since Moriarty bought him off of those Slavers." (Nova.txt)The Lone Wanderer: "Do you ever... you know... work with him?" Nova: "With Gob? Well, he's sweet... and I know that he'd like to, it's just... well... I don't want to sound shallow or anything, I mean, I'm a whore, my standards aren't exactly high. But there are places even I won't go. Johnnies that are squishier than me are one of 'em." (Nova.txt)The Lone Wanderer: "Why is Moriarty so hard on him?" Nova: "Well, the miserable bastard is hard on all of us. But Gob gets it the worst. I guess just because he's different, you know?" (Nova.txt) Daily schedule Gob spends most of his time serving drinks and talking with the patrons in Moriarty's saloon. At night, he'll eventually go to sleep in the rentable room, sometimes resting for a few hours and then starting up the saloon in the early morning hours. During his working hours, he'll be cleaning glasses, communicating with people ("What, you never seen a ghoul before?"), tidying up the place with a dirty broom and checking the shelves behind the counter to see what's currently in stock. The first time the Lone Wanderer enters the saloon, Gob will be hitting the radio, trying to fix it. Nova tries to explain to him it doesn't work, and Jericho (if he is present) will curse at him to stop banging on it. Also, if Walter is present he will remark to Gob to stop hitting the radio as he finds the Enclave radio "downright patriotic," even though Enclave radio is not playing. After the player completes the Galaxy News Radio quest, the radio will function properly, though Gob will never comment on its improvement. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Following in His Footsteps: If you pass a Speech check with Gob, he will tell you about Moriarty's terminal. If you ask him about the terminal afterward he will reveal that Nova has the password. Effects of player's actions * If you kill Moriarty, Gob will eventually take over the saloon and place his name over Moriarty's on the front sign. However, he gets no new speech options and in no other way acknowledges Moriarty's absence. Nova will begin running the hotel and quit prostituting once Gob is in charge. Other interactions * When first meeting Gob, treating him kindly will provide a 10% discount at the saloon (and only from Gob, Moriarty will charge full price), gain the player some good Karma, and reveal some more of his personal past. The discount is especially useful as Gob remains a cheap source of stimpaks for the entire game. You lose the chance to obtain this discount if you first talk to Gob after Moriarty is killed. ** If the player character says to Gob, "Stuff it, ghoul," or "Gah! Fuck! What are you?" during their first meeting and is not kind for the rest of the conversation, he will refer to them as a "dick" every time they ask for a drink. Inventory Notes * In non-player character to non-player character conversation, Nova can be heard telling Gob that she has "arranged time" for the two of them, though at another point she tells the player that there are "some places even I won't go." * In non-player character to non-player character conversation, Gob will tell Nova that he pulled aside a specific bottle of wine that makes her "uninhibited", to which she calls him "Gobbie," before he states he'd do anything for her. * If you kill anyone in Megaton, Gob will then say: "Don't shoot! Don't shoot! Just tell me what you want!" every time you interact with him. * If Mr. Burke kills Lucas Simms in the saloon, Gob will complain about it "taking forever to clean the blood stains from the floor." * If the Lone Wanderer is not friendly with Gob (calling him a zombie first time they meet Gob), he won't tell you about Moriarty's terminal. * Gob will most likely be the first ghoul character you meet if you go straight to Megaton after leaving Vault 101. * If the player finishes the quest "Following in His Footsteps" without entering the saloon (i.e. going directly to GNR), after fixing the radio signal and entering Moriarty's Saloon, Gob will be found banging on the radio and complaining, despite the station coming in clearly. * Gob appears in the ending slides. Notable quotes | | | | }} Appearances Gob appears only in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes There is a slight inconsistency regarding the origin of Gob's name. While yelling at Gob in random non-player character to non-player character conversation, Moriarty says, "Shut yer gob, Gob! Ain't that why I named you that to begin with, 'cause you talk too goddamn much?"; yet Carol knows exactly who the player means by "Gob," though she never met Moriarty or knew that he called him "Gob." Bugs * In non-player character to non-player character conversation, Gob could be heard telling Moriarty "What's the matter never saw a ghoul before?" regardless of Moriarty's status. * Even after Moriarty is dead, Gob will sometimes greet you with the "Moriarty's been especially nasty lately" line. * If you listen closely while talking to Gob, you would notice that when you ask "Where do you come from?", his three answers will be voiced differently. Gallery Gob's.jpg|The "Moriarty's Saloon" sign changed to "Gob's Saloon" after Moriarty is killed Gob's saloon.jpg|Gob's Saloon Fallout3 2009 Gob.jpg|"What's the matter, never saw a ghoul before?" FO3 neutral karma endslide 3.jpg|Gob and Nova in an endings slide References Category:Fallout 3 ghoul characters Category:Megaton characters Category:Fallout 3 merchants de:Gob es:Gob fi:Gob fr:Gob it:Gob pl:Gob ru:Харя uk:Харя